


LCARS: USS Pasteur Federation Database Scan 17-339789

by wnnbdarklord



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fanart, Gen, Meta, in universe meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-01 07:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13993599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnnbdarklord/pseuds/wnnbdarklord
Summary: Database overview of the Federation Star Ship USS Pasteur NCC-58928, commanding officer Captain Beverly Picard.





	LCARS: USS Pasteur Federation Database Scan 17-339789

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weakinteraction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/gifts).



> This was a lot of fun to make! I hope you enjoy it, considering it's mostly technobabble (a time honored Trek tradition, though, yes?)

[](https://imgur.com/aNWsJX1)

[Click here for bigger](https://imgur.com/JqU6ICh)

**LCARS: USS Pasteur Federation Database Scan 17-339789**

**Class** : Olympic-class

**Registry** : NCC-58928

**Affiliation** : United Federation of Planets, Starfleet

**Commanding Officer** : Captain Beverly Picard

**Launched** : 2383

**Status** : Active

**History** :

Overview ( _for full Starfleet records, security clearance level 4 alpha or higher required_ )

Federation Olympic-class rescue and hospital ship under the command of Captain Beverly Picard, MD. Launched in 2383 following heightened demand for relief efforts in the continuing aftermath of the Dominion War. 

In 2385, it was placed under the command of Captain Beverly Picard. Its first mission under her command was to aid Cardassia Prime in rebuilding its medical facilities following the end of the war. Its second mission was **[REDACTED, INSUFFICIENT SECURITY CLEARANCE]**. 

In the wake of **[REDACTED, INSUFFICIENT SECURITY CLEARANCE]** , the crew of the USS Pasteur was instrumental in developing a cure for the Yarim Fel Syndrome and would continue in their relief efforts for the next few years. 

Following their missions in Cardassian space, the USS Pasteur quickly gained a reputation of excellence, often being allowed within territories and beyond borders where tensions with the rest of the Federation were heightened. Notably, the USS Pasteur was one of the few Starships that has been and continues to be allowed beyond the former Neutral Zone and into what was once the territory of the Romulan Star Empire. Thanks to Captain Picard's long time work relationship and friendship with Governor Worf, the USS Pasteur was even granted permission to enter **[REDACTED, INSUFFICIENT SECURITY CLEARANCE]** , stopping diplomatic relations from deteriorating further. 

The USS Pasteur is currently undergoing maintenance and resupply in Starbase 219 before continuing its relief mission to Romulus to provide aid in the Terrellian plague outbreak there. 

**Specifications:**

The Olympic class hospital ship is a top of the line star ship under the purview of Starfleet Medical. Though not the biggest ship in the fleet, at 320 meters, it is entirely configured as a medical relief ship. 

It has little in the way of defensive capabilities, relying instead on powerful shields and a powerful warp core designed to go to warp 9.2 to escape any danger. The two photon torpedo bays and two phaser arrays merely serve as a deterrent in most cases and would not be sufficient protection in case of attack from a dedicated warship. 

The USS Pasteur possesses multiple science labs for diagnostic work and treatment development. As it is primarily a hospital ship and not a science and exploration vessel, it lacks powerful multifunctional sensor arrays. The sensors it does have, however, are fine tuned for detecting life signs through even the strongest of interferences and are capable of penetrating a depth of 50 km below ground, barring specific heavy metal deposits. This ability has been instrumental in saving lives in case of tunnel collapses in mining colonies and during earthquakes.

Despite transporters' ability to screen out most infectious diseases and harmful bacteria, the fact that the USS Pasteur often encounters unknown viruses and diseases during its missions (and even certain known illnesses are incapable of being screened) requires dedicated decontamination and quarantine areas. The ship possesses two such decontamination bays, both near the transporter room and the shuttle bay. As an added precaution, the transporter room itself can serve as a quarantine zone, with the transporter technicians within their own area that is sealed off from the rest of the transporter. Additionally, every deck of the USS Pasteur can be sealed off, both with force fields and with physical pressure seals in certain key areas. 

The USS Pasteur contains a dedicated isolation ward as well; fully contained from the rest of the ship and even detachable in extreme circumstances. It has its own sickbay, surgery bay and patient ward.

Counting the sickbay in the isolation ward, the USS Pasteur has three sickbays. One is dedicated to the needs of the crew and is the primary one in use when the USS Pasteur is between missions. The second sickbay is located above the dedicated surgery bay. Though surgeries are usually performed on starbases or planetside, the nature of the USS Pasteur's missions are often time sensitive. The USS Pasteur often finds itself in the possession of the best medical facilities as well, necessitating such a ward. 

Though the USS Pasteur possesses the best medical facilities and resources the Federation has to offer, the nature of some of its relief missions necessitates a morgue as well. Often in the cases of plagues and epidemics, the bodies held there (following standard Federation medical and diplomatic guidelines and ethics) are instrumental in discovering a possible cure or treatment. 

Carrying a full crew complement of 650, the USS Pasteur is capable of caring for the same amount of patients. In emergencies or when transporting refugees, the USS Pasteur can be reconfigured to transport and care for double that amount before life support and resource rationing comes into effect. If transporting medical supplies instead, the USS Pasteur (in addition to its two cargo bays) can reconfigure parts of the patient wards to serve as storage units. 

In addition to serving as a source of medicinal plants, herbs and food, the hydroponics bay is designed to also serve as a convalescence deck where patients can recover among nature and get gentle exercise. Other recreational facilities for both the crew and recovering patients include the holodecks, the recreation deck and the observation decks. 

**Commanding Officer:**

Captain Beverly Picard, MD (previously Crusher, nee Howard), born in 2324 in Copernicus City, Luna. Raised by grandmother Felisa Howard following the death of her parents Paul and Isabel Howard, she attended Starfleet Academy from 2342 to 2350, gaining her Doctor of Medicine during her training. Married Jack Crusher during that time, resulting in her son Wesley Crusher. After her graduation, she had an internship with Dr. Dalen Quaice on Delos IV in 2352. Widowed in 2353. Took bridge officer's test in 2362, gaining the rank of commander. Appointed chief medical officer of the USS Enterprise D in 2364. Offered a position as head of Starfleet Medical in 2365, returning to the Enterprise the following year due to **[REDACTED, INSUFFICIENT SECURITY CLEARANCE].** Throughout the course of her career, was instrumental in developing cures and treatments for numerous epidemics, earning several commendations. Permanently leaves the Enterprise following death of then Counsellor Deanna Troi in 2375, returning to Starfleet Medical. Married Jean-Luc Picard several years later, divorcing him after two years but remaining on good terms. From 2383 to 2385, worked closely with Starfleet Medical in an unsuccessful attempt to develop a cure for Irumodic Syndrome. In 2385, took command of hospital ship USS Pasteur, leading successful relief efforts that resulted in several more commendations, particularly for her actions in **[REDACTED, INSUFFICIENT SECURITY CLEARANCE]**. 

_(Full Starfleet Personnel records available with security clearance level 4 alpha)_

 


End file.
